


They'll Tell The Story Of Tonight (Backstories)

by bpdcerberus, orphan_account



Series: College Hamilton AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hurricanes tw, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Parental death tw, Tags will be added as we go, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Thomas Jefferson, abandonment tw, abuse tw, alcoholism tw, mild transphobia tw, neglect tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpdcerberus/pseuds/bpdcerberus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Backstories for the Modern Hamilton AU





	1. Alexander Hamilton

Being the bastard son of an alcoholic and a Scottsman never did Alexander any good. It was never anything but a source of scrutiny from his peers. His parents did get married when they found out about Alexander, but Alex knew he was not an inteded product. As his mother used to say, he was just a side-affect of drunk sex that neither of them remembered. His mother had never been a kind woman.

Alexander was 8 when his parents divorced. He was just glad the yelling between them was over. However, his mother yelled at HIM more than ever.

Alexander was 10 when a hurricane hit the town he and his mother lived in, destroying their house. Their life was destroyed, and their belongings were swept away. They spent weeks in a homeless shelter. His mother soon died from sickness in a cot in a homeless shelter, leaving him in custody of his cousin. His cousin was nice enough, if a bit neglectful. Alex never knew him as anything but Elijah. He always left Alex to play with his toys, the man sitting in the kitchen drinking hundreds of dollars worth of liquor. 

Alexander was 14 when Elijah was evicted, landing the pair back in a homeless shelter where Elijah slept for days on end, suffering from alcohol withdrawal.

Alexander was 15 when he met Aaron Burr. They were paired up as co-council in a debate in Criminal Justice and Law. They won their debate by a landslide and made an amazing team. This was mainly because Burr was easygoing and unopinionated, going along with Alexander's out-of-the-box thinking without argument. Later that year, Elijah got another job and a new home for himself and Alexander.

Alexander was 16 when he decided he was Alexander, a boy, and not Rachel Jr., a girl. He told Elijah countless times, but the elder Hamilton was always too drunk to remember in the morning.

Alexander was 17 when he found Elijah dead with a note in his hand, back of the man’s head splattered on the wall behind him and a gun in his other hand.

Alexander was 19 when he enrolled in college, applying for 2 different scholarships that would allow him to pay less than a thousand dollars a semester in tuition. The LGBT+ Scholarship he applied for was nearly half his tuition, and the Honors Scholarship he was offered for his top-shelf grades covered most of the rest. 

After meeting Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette, he felt like he truly belonged somewhere. Family doesn’t have to be biological.


	2. Le Marquis de Lafayette

They were Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roche Gilbert du Montier-Jefferson, le Marquis de Lafayette. They were not sure why they were nervous, why they had waited for their last day at home to come out. They grew up in a loving family; when their younger twin said he was a boy and that his name was Thomas, their family immediately accepted him and helped him acquire the resources he would need, then again when he discovered he liked other boys. They took a deep breath and internally rehearsed what they were going to say one last time-they knew their penchant for forgetting words when they were anxious, and they didn’t want their family knowing how nervous they were.

“Maman, Papa, Thomas,” they said, tapping gently on the handle of their suitcase, “I am neither a boy or a girl. I am nonbinary.”

There was a pause, which did nothing to help their comfort level.

“May I,” Thomas started hesitantly, “Would you prefer we call you something else? And what pronouns should we use?”

A blinding smile broke across Gilbert’s face. “ _ Mon Loulou _ , I am fine with my name as it is. But I would indeed prefer they-them!”

Their mother asked if they’d prefer masculine or feminine forms in French, and they replied that they would stick with the masculine forms when necessary. Before they knew it, they were being enveloped in a family hug, told to call when they made it to school, and given the customary kiss on each cheek.

“ _ Bon voyage, mes choux _ !” Their mother called to them as the two got in their car.

* * *

 

The anxiety returned at the first rest stop, when they saw that their twin seemed pensive. “ _Mon_ _Loulou, qu’est mal?_ ”

“Give me your mug.”

“What?” Too startled to do otherwise, they retrieved and handed over their favorite mug (a gift from Thomas, with “#1 Brother” printed boldly across it). They watched bemusedly as Thomas grabbed a Sharpie from the car’s cupholder and scribbled on the ceramic. Their eyes filled with tears when he returned their mug, and after carefully rewrapping it for travel purposes, they threw their arms around him.

He had scribbled out “brother” and written “sibling” in neat lettering above it.

* * *

 

Upon reaching the campus, they split ways, but promised to talk every day, no matter who they befriended.

This ended up being a good decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I am aware that Lafayette wouldn't be the Marquis if their father was alive but shhh thats not important here  
> Secondly, I am nonbinary but that doesnt make me perfect so please point it out if I accidentally use the wrong pronouns  
> Thirdly, all the French in this chapter is from my very limited knowledge of the language, so if I got something wrong feel free to (gently) correct me!  
> Mon Loulou - a term of endearment, possibly a derivative of Mon Loup (My Wolf)  
> Bon voyage, mes choux - Have a good trip, my dears (literally "Good travels, my cabbages")  
> qu'est mal? - what's wrong? (literally "what's bad?")


End file.
